Bittersweet
by SarcaJerk
Summary: My first fanfiction. Whee! A Troypay. She doesn't even want to be around him anymore. So why can't he keep away? PLEASE R &R! Right now it's like K. but i don't know where I'm going with this so, it'll stay T for now.
1. The Outward Portrait

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I live in a cardboard box. ;P**

The Outward Portrait

She struts down the hall bearing a confident smirk. Gorgeous. Nobody dares to get in her way. Underclassmen gaze dreamily at her incredible god-like power. And the worse part is she knows it.

You can see it in her face. It's all there, or is it? I can't help but want to more. No matter how hard I try , I can't shake this…longing. There's just something about…… Sharpay Evans.

People say she's fierce, sassy, headstrong, and manipulative, but put in perspective all these attributes can be positive. Unfortunately, nobody's ever considered them positive, even a little bit.

She's got to have a weakness. I just can't find one. I** need **to know more. From where your standing, this all may seem perfect. I should date her, right? But I don't want to. Really, believe me. I'm just curious about her. Maybe I could get close to her, yeah, but then there's Gabriella and that complicates things a bit.

**Lyrics to song This is not a songfic, but this is my inspiration. This song **_**is**_** Sharpay. The lyrics are for your benefit. This is not part of the story.**

**Just the girl**

**By: The Click 5**

**She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' She pushed me in the pool At our last school reunion She laughs at my dreams But I dream about her laughter Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after**

**Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**She can't keep a secret For more than an hour She runs on 100 proof attitude power And the more she ignores me The more I adore her What can I do? I'd do anything for her**

**Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**The way she sees it's me On her caller ID She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be alone But I can't give up just yet Cause every word she's ever said Is still ringin' in my head Still ringin' in my head**

**She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' Knows just what to say So my whole day is ruined**

**Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more**

**Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more Oh, I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**I'm lookin' for I'm lookin' for I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**Okay so duh duh dah! Here it is! My very first shot at Fan Fiction! Please R&R! I need feedback! Feel Free to tell me if it's crappy or feel free to tell me it's fabulous! That works too.**


	2. Giggles Galore

**Disclaimer: I owned High School Musical yesterday, but I sold it to some company (Digney or something?). Never heard of it. I really needed 25 bucks though.**

Giggles Galore

"Earth to Troy! We're gonna be late for homeroom!" Gabriella waved her hand in front of my face. Giggling ,she nudged me forward instantly bringing me back.

"Sorry, I just started ..thinking," I muttered out.

"You've been doing that a lot lately! Better be careful or you might go from lunkhead basketball man to freaky genius girl!"

"Ha. Yeah. How does that make me a girl?" This question gave me enough time to think on the way to homeroom while she giggled her way through and apology. Crap! I've got to stop wondering about Sharpay! Gabriella will follow my gaze on day and see me looking at her! She'll think that I want to date her! Do I? NO! NOOO! I can't let her get to me. Just focus on Gabriella. Nod now. Good.

"So you understand?"

"Yeah totally!" I replied still not sure what I was understanding.

"Okay good! I'll see you after class 'kay?"

And with that she semi-skipped to her seat in the back. As I took my seat on the front row, I glanced over at Sharpay. A mere to seats over.

While Ms. Darbus talked, I thought back to what happened this summer. The entire Lava Springs fiasco came running into my head. Sharpay's constant come ons flashed before me. The talent show ended all that. After the staff pool party, Ryan always seemed to be around more than before. Sharpay, on the other hand, seemed more distant. Her country club friends were always there. We hardly even spoke. When we did, it was very formal. No flirting. At ALL. Hard to believe, isn't it?

Now here we were, the first day of senior year, and she had shown no interest in me at all. Not that I'm showing a _love_ interest in her or anything.

"Mr. Bolton and Ms. Evans! If you care to notice, the bell just rang, and I would prefer that you go to your next classes! Just another example of the dangers of cell phones! The inability to focus!"

So she had drifted off too! I wonder what she was thinking about…was she thinking about me? How's my hair? I hurried out the door to catch up with her.

"So Darbus is still upset about cell phones, huh?!"

"Yeah," she answered flipping her hair for some Sophmores that were fantasizing about her by the water fountain.

"Man what's up with anyway? She's like the cell phone Nazi or something! Right? Right?"

"Sure" Sharpay stopped at her locker, and I leaned up against it to try and make some more conversation.

"So--"

"Troy, am I your girlfriend?" I started to sweat.

"No, wh--"

"Are we even very good friends?"

"Well, no, not really but--"

"Do we even have the same class this period?"

"We don't! I jus--"

"Then , why are YOU following me around, making crappy conversation, and giving me your "I'm-an-A&F-model" smile?!" I stood there at a loss for what to do next. People were staring. Sharpay's never been a quiet girl, and I could feel my face turning red.

"I'm sorry, I, uh, gotta go." Yeah, it was lame. Some might even say cowardly, but it was all I could think of at the moment. Just making friends with Sharpay was going to be difficult but getting her to open up to me, to figure out the girl underneath the glitter _that was the real challenge. _

**Okey Dokey! Chapter 2! Just to let you know, there will be some Sharpay POV soon. **

**Click the periwinkle button! Do it! Do it! You know you want too!**


	3. Tacos for Four?

**Disclaimer: I get it okay! I don't own them! Why can't you people just let me live in my own little world?**

Tacos for Four?

" I cannot believe she's in here," Gabriella muttered to me as Sharpay and Ryan stepped into the Taco Shack. Sharpay first, of course.

"Yeah, I know,"

"Troy! Come on! You hardly look disappointed. Senior privileges are supposed to be great! Getting to eat off campus is a way to escape all the cafeteria drama, but if our arch enemy is in here, is it even really worth it?"

"Whoa, Gabi, don't you think arch enemy is a little harsh?"

"Troy, after all she's done , are you honestly telling me that you like her, you know, as a friend?"

"Yes, yes I am." Gabriella rolled her eyes and popped a nacho into her mouth.

"Typical guy, I guess, but I forgive you!" She said grinning and giggling. Then, she reached down, grabbed a nacho, and shoved it in my mouth. Gabriella loves to do cutesy things like that. Feeding me, holding pinkies, and Eskimo kisses were her favorites. I hated all three. I'm not sure how she can't see that, because I've groaned and told her no at least half a dozen times.

"We need to get back. I've got some work to do for the Scholastic Decathlon Team," she said dropping a five on the table and picking up her purse.

"But we've only been here for ten minutes, and I've hardly touched my food!"

"I went over this this morning. Remember? You said you understood. Now come on!"

I glanced at Sharpay and Ryan's table. She had been listening. I knew it. That all- knowing smirk was on her face. Sharpay must have felt my eyes on her, because she locked eyes with me and gave a slight eyebrow twitch. Before I could even respond, she was reading her menu again, and Gabriella was dragging me out the door. As we headed back to school, Gabriella was slightly out of earshot. I mumbled, "Sharpay wouldn't do anything like this.." What can I say? It's true.

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The final bell sounded , chaos erupted around me. My classmates scrambled out the door, but I took my time as I made my way to my truck, I saw Sharpay's pink convertible speeding out of the parking lot. Then, I saw Ryan standing next to me giving her the finger.

"Was that your ride?" I asked suppressing my laughter.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was! She thinks stuff like this is funny sigh I do not."

"Well, I can give you a ride home if you want ."

"What about Gabriella? I thought you two would need the truck to make out and what not. I wouldn't know."

"Ha! I wish! She's not like that. Besides, she's got the first Scholastic Decathlon meeting of the new school year."

"In that case, I accept."

**Short Chapter. Really just a filler. You know what to do! No not sit down in the thinking chair and think! Review people! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	4. The Only Thing Better Than Hairspray

**Disclaimer:yada yada yada. I know the drill.**

The Only Thing Better Than _Hairspray_

"Whoa," was all I could say as we pulled up the Evans' driveway. I'd never had to punch a code in to get through a gate before. This was amazing. I could see the house in the distance towering over the perfectly manicured lawn and scattering of trees.

"You know Troy," Ryan interrupted my thoughts. "We should hang out more maybe later this week."

"How 'bout now?" I answered. An idea forming in my brain. "We could watch a movie, nay, not just a movie, a musical!" Ryan looked downright giddy.

"Seriously?! I've got tons! What about _Hairspray_? I just love the character of Link Larkin!"

"No way! Me too!" I smiled smugly to myself as I _parked_ in the Evans' driveway. Ryan began to search through a large case for the movie as soon he opened the door.

"Hey Ryan! D'you mind if I use the bathroom before we start the movie? I'd sure hate to miss some of it!"

"No problem, just use the one upstairs. Our downstairs bathroom flooded last week."

"'kay" This was perfect. It was fate! I practically danced up the stairs. However, I was unaware that the upstairs of the mansion was like a maze. Although it took me a while, I finally found the room I was looking for.

A pink, glittery door almost covered in newspaper articles. Almost all of them included a picture of Ryan and Sharpay at various ages. Headlines like "Evans Twins Excite Audience" and "Ryan and Sharpay: Dominate the Play" stuck out. I noticed a newer looking article that I'd seen a million times before. It showed Gabriella and me grinning from ear to ear during the last curtain call except this one was different. Instead of Gabriella's beaming face, there was a picture of a lemurs face taped over it. I laughed out loud.

"Ryan?! What are you doing out there?!" I gave a small knock on the door. Then, opened it slowly.

"TROY?!" Sharpay cried, genuinely shocked at my presence. "What are you doing here?! This was kind of cute at first, but now you're seeming rather stalkerish!!"

"I-I want to talk..to you." I sat down lightly on the edge of her bed where she was lying under her comforter.

"Sit here if you like, but I'm not _ever_ sharing a bed with you, Troy Bolton," she said getting up to sit in a chair. It was obvious her usual coolness was back. While she got situated in her chair, I had the opportunity to fully appreciate her outfit. She changed from her school clothes into a pair of very short pajama shorts and a simple pink tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and--

"Are you going to talk or just keep ogling me?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, I, uh, want to be friends?"

"That's it? That's what you came all the way over here to do? Ask to be friends? Seriously Troy, you're starting to make me nervous."

"Well, listen, I was wondering if you would meet up with me sometime, and I could get to know you better."

"Why? Trouble in paradise?"

"No! I don't want to date you! Just because I'm starting to feel slightly suffocated by Gabriella doesn't mean that I want to act on my feelings about you! I JUST want to get to know you!" And there it was out in the open. Sharpay looked mildly surprised but kept her cool as usual.

"You're a real idiot, aren't you? One little comment by me and you're suddenly confessing your 'feelings'. Honestly Troy, if I'm going to meet with you on Saturday in Altwood Park, you're going to have to get some self control."

"I'm sorry I just--you're going to meet me? Awesome! Ooh, crap, can we possibly reschedule this?"

"One offer Troy. Take it or leave it. Of course I'm not going to put that kind of pressure on you now. You can text me tonight before six thirty."

"But I--"

"Troy?! Troy?!" Ryan called for me and he was getting closer.

"Wait, why are you here?" Sharpay furrowed her brow in sudden confusion.

"I'm watching_ Hairspray _with Ryan." I admitted.

"TROOOOYYYY!?"

"Here, go into my bathroom! There's a door into the hallway. Wait until I've got Ryan into my room, then run out and down the stairs. Wait on the couch." I nodded my head in agreement just as Ryan knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sharpay yelled sweetly.

I shut her bathroom door behind me and waited for the right moment.

"Have you seen Troy?"

The last thing I heard was, "Ryan! Why didn't you tell me Troy was here?! I'm not decent!"

I chuckled to myself all the way down the stairs. In a few moments, Ryan walked back downstairs accompanied by Sharpay.

"Troy, man, get lost or what?"

"Yeah, you've got a lot of doors. Sharpay? I didn't know you were watching the movie."

"Well, you know how much I love _Hairspray!_" She plopped down on the couch very close to me. As the movie began, I couldn't stop staring at her. I just couldn't. The entire time. I tried to focus, but that Link Larkin guy got on my nerves. I didn't even notice when the end credits started playing.

"It was fun Troy! We'll have to do this again sometime!" Ryan gave me a "guy hug" .

"Oh yeah, it was great to hang out with you….two." I added glancing over at Sharpay who was standing halfway up the stairs watching us.

"Bye guys!" I quickly got out to my truck to think about what I had done and what I was going to do.

* * *

**Sharpay POV (Finally! Right?)**

I can't believe it! I'm on cloud 1000! Troy Bolton actually likes me! Wheee!

"Ryan! Did you see that?"

"See what Shar? Troy's lack of focus on the movie? I noticed. I don't know what was bothering him though."

"I was!"

"You were bothering him?"

"No, Ry, he was….mesmerized."

"Sharpay, we've been through this before. Troy doesn't want you to through yourself at him. He's got Gabriella. I thought you were over that."

"That's just it! _I_ am!He's not! Isn't it great?" I started to do a happy dance, but quickly regained composure. Even Ryan, my best friend, couldn't see me do that.

"I try to be happy for you. You know that, sis, but it's just not fair anymore."

Here he goes again. "How is it that neither Gabriella nor Kelsi will fall for me, huh?

I've tried blah, blah, blah, blah………"

"EEEEKEEEKEKEKEKEKE!! HE ACCEPTS!!"

"What?"

I just wonder if I can like him as a friend or not. He's still dating Gabriella, and I have some morals. Some.

**By far my favorite chapter! Combining my love of Hairspray and Sharpay POV. Ah! Now, hit the button.**


	5. Reschedule and Redesign

**Hey Peoples, it may be BLAND now, but rest assured, rest assured. Things WILL get, let's say, interesting. **

Reschedule and Re design

It's been two days. It's time to make my move.

"Hey, Gabi, can we talk?"

"Of course!" She leaned in and Eskimo kissed. Aw man, some Freshmen are laughing at me. That's lower than low.

"So, anyway, you know how you have Scholastic Decathlon practice after school on Fridays? Well, my dad said we might be having some extra practices on Saturday, so I was thinking that you could reschedule yours to Saturdays. Then, we would have an extra afternoon together!" I smiled hopefully knowing very well that Dad was going to have practice on Friday not Saturday.

"Oh Troy! That's a great idea! I knew all that "thinking" would pay off!" She giggled and giggled while clinging to my arm. Just then Sharpay happened to walk by. I looked at her expecting a smirk or a knowing look, but nothing. No acknowledgement. I swear! She drives me crazy. Why doesn't she fall all over me? Why is it that the one time I think I might have feelings for her she is over crushing on me? I hate her! I love her! She's tearing me apart!

"Troy! Practice this afternoon ! Don't be late!" Dad called to me from the other end of the hall.

"What? Troy, I thought you had practice on Saturday!"

Shrugging I said, "He must have changed it."

"Ugghhhh!" She stormed into our last class.

In this English class, I sat on the back row. Gabriella was directly in front of me. Sharpay, next to her. This was a seating arrangement that Gabriella hated, but Chad was next to me, and he helped break some of the tension.

"Troy, dude, it feels like I haven't seen you all week! Where you been man?"

"Yeah know, just busy trying to get back into the swing of things. Where have you been ?"

"Dude, it's Taylor. She insists that I start the year off good. We're always studying ! She even makes me give her my cell phone! MY CELL PHONE, TROY! I swear she's turning into a mini Darbus! Troy! Will you quit motioning like that!"

"Hem, hem," Taylor cleared her throat standing behind Chad. He jumped and gave me one last frightened look before turning to face her.

Without Chad to distract me, I couldn't stop comparing Sharpay and Gabriella.

Gabriella looked nice. She had on some plain jeans and a light blue tunic (tank top underneath eye roll),

And a pair of basic white flats. Sharpay on the other hand was wearing a pair of incredible skinny jeans with a short turquoise tube dress over them accented with a large white belt and white heels. It's incredible how two people could be dressed so similarly, and yet look so drastically different.

* * *

"How's this one, Ry?" I stepped back to admire my reflection in the full length mirror.

"Perfect!" He cried coming in for a hug.

"You said that about the last eight! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You're the one who's freaking out about something that's 'not a date'"

"I still never said it was! Be good to me, Ryan. This is a confusing time in my life."

"I'm sorry! It's just that I'm goin' crazy over here!"

"So much for you, Ry."

"Huh?"

"So much for you being headstrong like me."

"Hear me out Shar. I know that me and Kelsi are meant to be. We'll be together, I know it."

"If I could unlove you right now I would, but you know I'm not like that."

"Come on! What's not to like about Kelsi? Show me some positivity!"

"Suddenly, I'm going to pretend I love her, so now you don't touch on the Troy matter!"

"What does he said she said mean?"

"I'm busy Ryan! I've got to change!"

"What about that outfit?"

"I'm over it!"

"You're impossible!"

"I will be me so Love me for me!" I shouted before stepping back into my closet.

* * *

This shirt and some nice jeans might look nice. Nah. I never thought I'd see the day when I, Troy Bolton, was stressing out about_ clothes. This meeting with Sharpay was so important though. I had to have an outfit that said so many things. _

_It had to say, "Hey I like you" but not date clothes. It couldn't say, "I want to be your boyfriend" but it couldn't say, "I don't care for you at all." Still it worried him that in exactly thirty-eight minutes, he might be giving Sharpay the wrong impression. Whatever that was. _

**Just a little fun with Ryan and Sharpay. My Headstrong dialog may not have made the most sense, but I HAD to work it in somewhere.**


	6. Park Interrupted

Park Interrupted

I let out a low whistle. This is _some_ park! In true Evans style, the park had sculptures and elephant shaped bushes along with oodles of snooty people. It was a fairly warm day, and my Nike sleeveless shirt over a blue polo with the sleeves rolled up seemed like the perfect 'just friends' meeting. Now as I scanned around the park trying to spot Sharpay, I felt like a complete idiot. Maybe she was right. There she was. Wow.

A soft-looking, hot pink cotton tank with one purple and one white stripe across the chest made her look radiant along with her jean short shorts and black converse high tops. I took in a breath and tried not to stare too hard.

"Yo, Sharpay, over here!" _YO? _Where did that come from? I sound so stupid!

Sharpay raised an eyebrow, "Um, okay dawg. Who are you now? Randy Jackson?"

"I, um-"

"Shut up and follow me Bolton."

"Anytime."

"I heard that! Listen. You may think that because I'm meeting you here, everything's going to be all 'peachy keen' Disney movie, but don't get your hopes up. Crawl through here!" She pointed at a cluster of bushes that were around six feet tall.

"Uh Sharpay, what exactly are we doing?"

"Troy, don't even go there. We're talking. Now crawl. NOW!" I got down on my hands and knees and crawled through the thick bush. To my surprise, a small circular concrete slab was waiting on the other side. Sharpay poked through the bush and shot me a look. "Are you going to help me through or what?"

"Oh, sorry." After pulling her through the bush , we settled down on opposite sides of the circle.

"God Troy, you're acting like I'm the grinch." I slid around until I was only a couple feet from her. "So, talk basketball boy."

"Well, let's see. What's your favorite color?"

"Oh gee Troy! I don't know! Pink?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me about your life?"

"Okey dokey Camp counselor Bolton! My name is, like, Sharpay Evans and I'm seventeen years old! Shall I go on?"

"Please be serious." I pleaded.

"Alright, alright. I like to sing and dance which you already know. I enjoy writing songs, not doing homework, not doing work, and Boi, my dog."

"Cool. Why are you mean?"

"You're not very subtle are ya big guy? I'm not mean. Everyone else is just a sissy."

"Ha! That's pretty good you know. Seriously, you just hate people like Gabriella. Why?"

"I don't hate people like Gabriella. I hate Gabriella. Why wouldn't I? She got everything I ever wanted." Sharpay blushed slightly, and I'm pretty sure she let out more than she intended. "As for the rest of those people, I don't dislike any of them unless they've done something to me. Let's face it, they all have." I couldn't deny that it was true.

"Hey! Quit looking off all sad like that! I don't need you feeling sorry for me!" She spat at me with a lot of emotion. I moved closer to try and comfort her. I put my arm around her, and she leaned against me. "God, Troy, I didn't think you were going to get to me." Sharpay laid her head on my shoulder. And we just sat. sat and enjoyed the morning, and I admired her legs. Then, I felt her shudder and begin to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm letting you in. If I start letting people in, I'll be even more pathetic than the Ice-Queen- who-kept-everything-bottled-up-all-the-time."

"Shh, Sharpay, It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I just want to be your friend." That seemed to make her cry even harder. Did I say something wrong? I took my finger and slowly lifted her chin until her big brown puppy dog eyes were looking straight back into mine.

"Hey, it's okay. you're okay." I whispered softly. Sharpay looked so beautiful. I thought that wanted to kiss her. No! Wait, I love Gabi! Gabi is my girlfriend! Did she just mover closer to me? I don't think I can control myself much longer. She's--

"Troy?" A distinct female voice asked suddenly behind me.

**Hope it's a decent cliffy.** **I'm so excited about the next chapter. I hope you are too!**

**XOXOXO**


	7. Just Friends?

Just Friends?

I jumped apart from Sharpay, and turned to face Kelsi Neilsen and a blushing Ryan Evans.

"Hey guys. Didn't expect to see you here." I forced out. Then, I gave a glance to Sharpay who was giving daggers to Ryan. Kelsi, on the other hand, didn't seem to question why I was here with Sharpay. She just looked amused at us apparently hiding in some bushes. Sharpay must have been pulling some sort of twin telepathy, because she gave Ryan a swift nod and leapt to her feet.

"We were just leaving anyway." She nodded, "Kelsi.", and was through the other side, back to the path. And there I was, stupidly sitting on the ground, staring up at them as they stepped all the way into the "secret circle".

"See you around, I guess." I offered sheepishly rising to my feet. I hurried through the leaves and branches to find Sharpay. It didn't prove much of a challenge. I spotted her leaning against a tree. Lips pursed, arms folded, and foot tapping.

"What took you so long?!"

"I think I was in shock. Pretty surprising, you know?"

"No, not really. Ryan and I used to play there all the time. It was our spot. He's really just too big an idiot to remember me telling him where we were going."

"Oh, so what do you want--"

"Let's get something straight first, Bolton. If you repeat anything I've told you , I swear I'll make your life a living hell. Believe me I know people and those people know larger people. With guns."

"Guns?!" I gulped. Surely, she wasn't serious.

"You heard me." She cocked and eyebrow, daring me to question her again.

"Sharpay," I raised my hand boy scout style. " I, Troy Bolton, hereby swear that everything we discuss will remain completely confidential." For a second there, she almost looked touched.

"Thanks, Troy. For everything, I mean."

"Anytime you need me I'll be there." In that instant as I looked down at her, something unbelievable happened. I can't even describe it. She just was…different. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Sharpay reached up and gave me a quick peck on the lips. A kiss so fast it wasn't visible to the naked eye.

The next thing I knew, she was gone. I saw her running as fast as her perfectly tanned legs could carry her. Far, far away from me. At this point, I did the hokey lifetime movie-move. The one where you reach up and touch your lips like you can't believe what just happened. Yeah, who knew people actually did that?

**

* * *

**

NO POV

Troy made his way up the Danforth's driveway. Another Saturday night. Another infamous Chad Danforth party. It was barely eight o'clock and cars were lined up down the street. Troy could remember when it started Sophomore year. A simple get-together once a month or so with ten to fifteen people at the most. Now the rule was if you can fit, you're in. Every Saturday, Chad's parents went to El Paso to see a production at the Plaza Theatre. Chad's mom had a thing for the arts. The first parentless party resulted in Chad having to replace his mother's picture of Michael Crawford before they got home the next morning.

As he walked into the crowded house, Troy could already smell the alcohol.

* * *

Sharpay Evans stood off in a corner watching slightly buzzed Juniors have a dancing frenzy._ Why did I even come? Fulton had to schedule remolding for the club to begin today! This certainly wasn't the same as the Lava Springs parties. I guess I'm stuck here now._ Through the fog of flailing arms and legs, she saw the one person she'd hoped to avoid. Troy Bolton was shoving his way through the masses on his way to the kitchen. Instantly Sharpay wanted Ryan's company. How did he have another date with Kelsi in the same day? Maybe that kind of stuff happens when you don't kiss guys and just run away. How could she ever look him in the eyes? Sharpay reached over and downed a cup of something that was left unattended on the floor.

Troy finally made it to the kitchen. He spotted Chad and Jason standing by the indoor keg.

"Hey man! WHASSUP?! We jus' kickin' it back here. You know." Chad yelled swaying slightly.

"Hey Chad. What's wrong with him?" Troy whispered to Jason.

"Taylor dumped him. She thought he was too immature. Let him be, man. He's decided to drink his troubles away. Don't worry. I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Troy! D'you wanna some-a this? Istsss sooooo good, dude."

"Sure, I'll take a cup."What could it hurt? "Take care of yourself tonight, Chad."

"I got it under control! It's all gooood." Troy walked away shaking his head. Still no signs of Gabriella or Sharpay. He was in the clear. All afternoon he had debated breaking up with Gabi. He couldn't do it tonight. Troy really couldn't muster up the nerve. For all he knew, Sharpay hated him right now anyway. _Should I have kissed her back? Is that her problem? She didn't really give me time! So much for that whole friendship thing. It's all down the tubes now. I'm head over heels. Crap. _Troy finished his beer on that last thought. _Chad was right. This _is _good._

* * *

Ten o'clock and Sharpay was still milling around avoiding Troy. She'd seen him a couple of times, but he didn't seem to notice her. She'd seen Gabriella enter about an hour ago._ I wonder if she found him yet._

Her semi-friendship with Taylor would've served well tonight. However, Taylor wasn't there. _Maybe she has to study or something. _Sharpay stepped outside to get a drink. A group of Seniors were gathered around the keg. As she approached, they all turned to look. The catcalls and pick up lines were nothing new to Sharpay. She actually enjoyed the attention though she would never give any of them the time of day.

Tonight Sharpay just wasn't in the mood to smile back at them and flip her hair.

* * *

Six beers later, Troy's in the kitchen as the clock strikes midnight. Gabriella didn't have much trouble catching up to him when she arrived. They both sat on the linoleum tile, fingers intertwined. _Sharpay?_

Everything comes back into focus for a split second as he watches her pass. _I want her. _

"Heeey, Gabs, can I tell ya sumphin?" Troy asked. Too drunk to care and too in love to notice.

"Suuure, baby." She giggles nasally and leans in to kiss him.

"No, stop. I don' wanna date you no more. I wanna break up."

"Sure." Gabriella replied as she dropped off into a deep sleep. He wasn't sure if he understood, but he told her. And that's all that matters, right?

* * *

Sharpay plopped down on the couch. She's felt slightly tipsy after two or three drinks and didn't even care that there's a couple getting very heated right next to her. _Oh NO. Here comes Troy._

"Shar, hey, you wan--" He passed out. Right there. Mid sentence. _What were you going to say?! For the love of God, Troy, just leave me hangin'!_

Sharpay looked at him lying there with pity. Some drunken football players on the dance floor completely trampled him as they attempted to break dance.

"HEY! Get away from him!" She screamed angrily and pulled him to his feet. His weight was almost more than she could bear, but grunting all the way, Sharpay managed to pull him out to her car. As she buckled him in, Sharpay couldn't help but admire Troy's flawless features. He looked angelic just "sleeping". _I can't EVER be just friends with him._

**Fast Facts:**

**Yes, Plaza Theatre really is a theater in El Paso.**

**The Danforths have to leave at 3:00 or sooner for the four hour drive to make a seven or seven-thirty show.**

**I hope my drunken party sounds realistic. I've never actually been to one, so it took all of my Fan Fiction memory to make this sound decent. Tell me if it was alright.**

**Thanx! XOXOXO**


	8. Pink Jelly

**Thank you guys so much for reading!**

* * *

Pink Jelly

Where am I? Is this another pink jelly thing? Agh. My head! Where am I?

I suddenly realized the pink jelly was actually pink satin sheets. This is the worst hangover I've ever had. I hope the Danforths aren't home yet. I slowly opened my eyes, and there sat Sharpay in _her _room. Oh God.

"Hey tough guy," she whispered.

"Wha--how did I get here?"

"Well let's see, you got drunk, passed out, and I had to drag you out to my car. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, why are you whispering?"

"OH! I'M SORRY IS THIS BETTER?!"

"Oh my God! Don't do that. My head."

"okay, okay, and if you were wondering, I'm going to hand wash your shirt as soon as I get some breakfast in you." It was just then that I noticed my bare chest.

"You vomited. A lot. I'll be right back so, try to relax."

A few minutes later Sharpay returned carrying a wooden tray.

"Okay drink this water. Then, I need you to eat some of this food and try to get down some fruit juice. Take this pain reliever with your water. Got it?" She turned to walk back out the door.

"Wait Sharpay, I just wanted to thank you for doing this. I mean, really, thank you." Sharpay turned around and gave me a small smile. A real smile.

* * *

No POV

Sharpay was downstairs cleaning Troy's shirt when Ryan walked into the laundry room.

"Hey Shar, whose vomit?"

"Oh, it's Troy's. He kind of passed out, and is, um, upstairs, uh, in my room." She reddened slightly.

"I would normally be incredibly angry at you right now, but sis I've got to tell you, love can do crazy things to a guy."

"So I take it things went well with Kelsi?"

"Oh man did they! I took her to eat at--"

"When are Mom and Dad getting back again?" Sharpay interrupted.

"They return from Milan Monday. But we ate at--"

"I've got a patient to take care of. See you later, Ry." She walked out of the laundry room without another word.

"Guess I tell you later then…" Ryan said quietly looking rather disappointed.

* * *

Sharpay POV

"Hey, how're you doing?" I whispered entering my own bedroom.

"I'm feeling tons better thanks to you. Say, where are your parents? Do they know I'm here?"

"My dad's on business in Milan, and Mommy decided to accompany him. She rarely does that, but she knows Ryan and I can take care of ourselves." I explained.

"Wow, does he travel a lot?"

"He's usually on a business trip once or more a week. Sometimes he's gone for two weeks, but we get along fine. Daddy takes good care of us." Troy gave me a meaningful look, and I swear I almost drowned in those clear blue pools. He dropped his gaze, and so did I. Except, Troy looked down at his food. I simply moved my eyes down to his bulging muscles.

"Can I use your shower?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course! You remember where the bathroom is, right? And Troy use one of the spare toothbrushes, please." He gave me a dirty look, grinning the whole time and stepped into my bathroom. I set a very generic white t shirt and Adidas track pants that I found in Ryan's closet outside the bathroom door.

* * *

Troy POV

After bathing and, of course, brushing me teeth, I walked out into Sharpay's bedroom and noticed the clothes waiting for me. She's really sweet. I want to tell about breaking it off with Gabriella, but what if Gabi doesn't remember what I told her?

I got dressed and went downstairs to find Sharpay sitting downstairs on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. I sat down beside her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Shoot."

"Sharpay, something happened last night. I broke up with Gabriella. We were heading downhill, and I really need to ask you something." I hesitated to study her reaction. She looked hopeful and was breathing heavily.

"Save it, Troy. I've got your answer. " Sharpay leaned over and gave Troy a slow, sweet kiss.

"So I'm guessing you knew what I was going to ask." I laughed and put my arm around her.

"Can you please do me one favor though?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I don't want this to go public yet. You, of all people, know how people talk. They hear me and Gabriella broke up, they see me and you. You know how it is right?"

"Okay fine but I want to meet you tomorrow at school. Where can we go?"

"I know just the just the place. I'll tell you tomorrow, girlfriend."

"I'll see you then, boyfriend." Sharpay laughed as I walked out the door.

On his way home from the Evans', Troy got a text message from Gabriella.

**Gabi: Did you break up with me or did I break up with you? Did I dream that?**

**Troy: We're broken up. Okay. I'm Sorry.**

**Gabi: It's okay. Really.**

**Troy: Bye then.**

**Gabi: Bye**

_Man that was weird. I thought Gabi would be way upset._

Only Troy couldn't see the smug smirk Gabriella was wearing that even would scare even Sharpay.

**You know what to do! I'm trying to keep a little Ryelsi story going on in the background. Hope you loved the chap!**


	9. Troy's Secret Place

Troy's Secret Place

Sharpay wasn't in homeroom. Where was she? It's already lunch, and I hadn't even seen her. When I said, "not go public" I didn't mean to hide from me.

I sat my lunch tray down at my usual table. Chad, who usually sits across from me, wasn't there. It's not like him to miss a meal. Gabriella wasn't there either, but that was to be expected. Why would she want to sit by me? She was probably at the geek table.

"Hey Troy! What's up?" Zeke asked me from across the table, grinning like an oversized lab.

"Nothin' much, man." I said lying through my teeth.

"Really? You seemed distracted during all our practices. Didn't he Jason?"

"Oh yeah, dude, you've been totally spacing out. Like right now."

I had finally spotted Sharpay atop her balcony with the rest of the drama club. She had been casually peering down at me and the jocks.

"Troy! Hello? You were just staring at Sharpay. Sharpay!" Jared yelled interrupting my thoughts.

"Come on Jared! Don't even go there. Are you kidding me?" I said quietly enough for her not to hear me.

"All I'm saying is nothing needs to come before the team." Jared shot back.

"DUDE! Remember last year when you didn't leave your bed for a week? All because Ashley broke up with you for Zac. You missed like twelve practices." I left the table without another word. Jared sat there stunned. Zeke shot me a thumbs up. Just then, my pocket vibrated.

**Sharpay: What was that all about?**

**Troy: Nothing, nothing. Can you meet me at my locker?**

**Sharpay: Sure. Just give me a minute. I don't want to look like I'm following you.**

**Troy: Kay**

Ten minutes later Sharpay sauntered around the corner and leaned against my locker.

"So basketball man, where are you taking me?"

"You showed me your special place. Now I'm going to show you mine."

I led her around corner and through a series of doors until we got to a stairwell. I could see the sunlight streaming down from the rooftop garden.

"Wait," Sharpay stopped and pulled me into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I raised my left arm and put it on the back of her neck. I slowly slid my arm up and ran my fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair.

"TROY!" Sharpay barked giving me a look of disgust.

"What?" I asked in total confusion.

"Watch the hair! I have places to be after this!" I laughed in relief.

"You scared me Shar! Come on! I didn't want to show you some stairs!"

"Ha, yeah, I know!" A voice came from the garden. As we reached the top, my heart stopped at the sight.

Chad's arm was around Gabriella and her head leaned into his chest. Both had been laughing and talking but stopped to stare at Sharpay and me.

"G-Gabri-ella?" I choked out.

"Hey Troy, you and the ice queen an item now?" Chad answered for her.

"Yeah, yeah we are and don't call her that!" I replied rather defensively. So much for that whole "relationship under wraps" thing. "Are you and _her_ together?" I couldn't bring myself to say her name. I just waved my finger in her direction.

"Yep, you guys are broken up, you know?"

"I know that!" I yelled with more force than was really necessary.

"Chill out, Troy." Gabriella giggled. I can't believe I ever found that cute.

"Can you just tell me how?"

"I woke up Sunday morning, and she was like passed out on my kitchen floor. What can I say? We bonded." I wasn't sure what that really meant, but it didn't sound good.

"Why are you guys even up here? This is my place!" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I brought him up here, Troy." Gabriella said speaking for the first time. "Just because you like to come up here and not many people know about it doesn't mean that you 'own' it" I was overwhelmed. Speechless, even. Sharpay must have picked up on this.

"We'll leave you guys to your business. Buh- bye" Sharpay said and guided me back down the stairs.

"Well, it was a nice garden." She said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, it is." I mumbled.

"Troy."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry this happened."

"Thanks Shar."


	10. Making Copies

I dreaded basketball practice that afternoon. Chad would have already told the team about Sharpay and I. They all seemed to like Gabriella, but how would they feel about her and Chad? Either way things were going to get ugly. The big question was: Whose side would they be on?

Because of this, I was intentionally late for practice, so I could change alone in the locker room.

"Troy! You're late!" Dad, excuse me, Coach Bolton yelled as I jogged into the gym.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. I know the drill." I started on my ten line drills. I stole glances at the rest of the team. There wasn't any hostility that I could sense.

"Come on Troy! We're starting to scrimmage!" Zeke called happily when I finished. Maybe they don't know….

The whole scrimmage was great! I played great. The rest of the team played great. What's going on?

"Nice game, man." Jason patted me on the back in the locker room. "We've got that back to back championship in the bag!"

I allowed my thoughts to consume me as I walked out to my truck. What is wrong with them? Chad certainly wasn't "best friends" in there, but he was civil. All the other guys were even nicer than usual. They're up to something. I can feel it.

* * *

Shar POV

I pranced down the hallway, smiling all the way to the theater. I was finally at home. Of course the whole "Chadriella" thing didn't bother me. When your under scrutiny like I am, you learn to let these things roll off you, but Troy had trouble last year with the slightest controversy over his audition. He's an old softy no matter how much his muscles try to mask it. Oh, look who it is.

"Hey Gabriella!" I said in my sickeningly sugary voice. "Are you auditioning for the fall musicale too?"

"No," Gabriella seemed reluctant. She was caught off guard. "I'm just going to look for something I may have left in the dressing room."

"The musical was last winter. What could you possibly be looking for?" Gabriella never was as good an actress as I am. I noticed her fidgeting with a paper in her hands

"What's that you've got there?"

"I've, uh, got to go." I watched her run towards Mrs. Darbus's office. Quietly kicking of my heels, I trailed her and peeked in the door. All she was doing was making copies. Ugh, how anticlimactic!

Just then, I heard whooping from the hallway. Basketball practice must be over. That's the whole reason I was here. There was no Drama Club meeting today. I let Ryan take the car home, so I could ride with Troy as a surprise. For some reason, Gabriella was making me nervous. She was just making copies, right?

* * *

No POV

Sharpay leaned against Troy's chest listening to his heart. His right arm hugged her tightly and his left hand held her delicate one. Troy gave a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked. He'd convinced her to sit through Coach Carter, but she could feel how tense he was the entire time they laid on her couch.

"I'm just nervous, I think. Tomorrow everyone will know about….everything. I guess we're not very good secret keepers. What was that? Half a day?" He laughed stroking her stomach.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry, Troy. You said thhe guys were fine today at practice. Why wouldn't they be tomorrow?"

"It just felt like they were up to something. Something bad."

"Paranoid much? Let's try not to focus on that. Mommy and Daddy come home today, remember?" Despite her chipper voice, Troy could sense a lot of sadness when she said 'Mommy and Daddy'.

"You miss them a lot. Don't you?"

"Well mostly Mommy, since she doesn't usually go with him." She leaned on him more, and Troy rubbed small circles on the back of her hand. "Troy."

"Huh?"

"Stop rubbing my hand like that. It's weird."

"Sharpay, you really know how to ruin a moment. I'm sorry I read all these fan fiction stories where the guy did that. I thought it would help."

"You read fan fiction? What a dork!" Sharpay hit him playfully with a pillow. Suddenly, the front door swung open and an exhausted Mr. Evans stepped in. His wife followed him quickly.

"Mommy!" Sharpay squealed and jumped from the couch. She met her mother and father in a group hug.

Ryan bounded down the stairs to add to the growing hug. Troy felt a little awkward until a slightly disheveled Kelsi walked quietly down the stairs. Her face was bright red.

"Troy! Kelsi!" Mr. Evans called. "So good to see you again! I hear some things have changed since the last time we met!" He wiggled his eyebrows causing Kelsi to flush even deeper, and Troy to turn slightly pink.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Evans." Kelsi nodded as Troy spoke.

"Troy, I hope you're still considering the University of Albuquerque."

"I certainly am, sir." Troy felt a long conversation coming on and decided to end it there.

"But it is a school night, and I've still got homework to do. I'll see you soon."

"I've got to go to." Kelsi piped up.

"We'll have to have you two over for dinner sometime!" Kelsi and I nodded and stepped out the door. I felt bad for not saying goodbye to Sharpay, but her mother and she hadn't opened their eyes or let go of each other yet. It was obvious they were very close.

"See you tomorrow, Troy1" Kelsi called stepping into her car.

"Bye." Troy worried all the way home and into his dreams. The moment of truth was getting closer.

**Hope you liked my jab at fan fiction. Maybe rubbing circles on the back someone's hand is soothing, I don't know. This chapter is mainly just to have some sweet Troypay moments. I've been neglecting those! Until next time!**

**XOXOXO**


	11. The Drama Board

The Drama Board

My hands were sweating like crazy driving to school. I was surprised I could drive and answer my text message from Sharpay at the same time.

**Sharpay: Im sry! I'll miss 1st period! Mommy and I talked 4 lyk evr last night!**

**Troy: Its ok. I cant w8 2 c u.**

At 7:45, I was a little later than usual, but there was still plenty of time to get to class.

BEEP! BEEP!

Martha Cox pulled into the parking lot behind me in a shiny, new BMW SUV. Taylor was in the passenger's seat waving at me. I rolled down my window.

"Birthday present?" I called.

"No, it's a congratulations present for making both the Scholastic Decathlon team and the dance team!"

"It's incredible!"

"She knows!" Taylor yelled back. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

A few carefully planned detours kept me away from the main hall. Still as I walked to Darbus's homeroom, I could've sworn I heard a few snickers.

* * *

Sharpay walked down the hall towards the drama board. There was still ten minutes until the bell for second period rang, and she had some time to kill._ I guess everything's alright with Troy. He would've text me if there had been a problem._

Just then she arrived at her intended destination to see if there was any new Drama Club news. Sharpay looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God."

**Ha Ha! I'm just mean! A mere 250 word teaser! Muahhahahahahaa!!**


	12. The Ice King

The Ice King

Troy sat in 1st period staring blankly at the clock. ZzzzzzZzzzzz! He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Sharpay: Troy, are you ok?**

**Troy: Of course..Y?**

**Sharpay: Troy please don't let it get to you.**

**Troy: What are you talking about??**

No reply. Sharpay was making him nervous. He felt the class's eyes on him.

RING!!

_Here it goes._ Troy got up quickly. His second period class's location made it impossible to avoid the main hallway without being tardy. He decided to get through as fast as possible. This time when he walked by nobody tried to suppress their laughter. Students of all ages were openly laughing at him. What did the guys do? It had to be more than just announcing that Sharpay and he were going out.

As he rounded the corner, Troy saw a group of laughing people gathered around the drama board. I carefully pushed my way to the front. It was now or never. I felt the color drain from my face. The bulletin board that had previously held sign ups for the Autumn Musicale had a large sign masking it with the words "The Ice King" printed across the top in big, royal script. It got worse. Directly under that was a incredible photo-shopped picture of Troy riding in a chariot with the witch from the Chronicles of Narnia. That wouldn't have been so terribly bad if it wasn't for the bottom. There were the three most horrible pictures he's ever seen in his life.

1. Chad and Gabriella locked in a passionate kiss on Chad's kitchen floor. Caption:_ I had been "flirting" with Chad for weeks._

2. Sharpay, her face naked, giving the camera a death glare, teeth bared. Caption:_ He got this instead of me._

_3._Chad smiling. The team minus Troy surrounding him. Caption:_ Troy Bolton has been impeached as captain. Wildcats are all about bringing the heat not the ice._

Even worse, hundreds of copies were available, and people were grabbing them like last summer's Ralph Lauren swimsuits on the clearance rack. "The Ice King" photos swirled around him.

Sharpay grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the crowd. She took him out to her car and put the hood up.

"Troy," she started slowly. "Your dad won't let the impeach you. I'm not sure if that's even possible."

He just sat there. Sharpay thought his eyes looked a little misty. She wondered what to say next and prayed Troy wouldn't cry.

"Let's skip today. How about that? Let's just forget school."

He looked up. "I'm sorry you were dragged into this too." His voice was hoarse and soft.

"Oh it's fine. I can't remember when that picture was taken though."

"Sharpay, please drive somewhere, anywhere. Don't stop. Just drive." She started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

After driving for a while, Sharpay asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, okay?! I don't what to do about my backstabbing friends! In one week my entire life has gone down the crapper!" Troy screamed angrily and turned radio up to maximum volume. She couldn't look at him. Sharpay trued to drive as if nothing had just happened but her own tears put a stop to that. Suddenly, she swerved to the side of the road.

"Get out!" she shrieked finally letting all of her emotions out. "Get out of my car!" Sharpay sobbed uncontrollably at him.

"Wha--oh--" Troy realized what he had said. Basically since I started dating you, my life has gone to hell.

" Sharpay, I'm sorry." he said quietly. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it!"

"If you're not leaving then I am!" She spewed ignoring his apologies. Sharpay jumped from the car. It was only then that Troy noticed they were out of town. Albuquerque was gone. Instead two large fields sat on either side of the road. Sharpay was running through one. He hurried after her.

"Sharpay! Please!" She stopped. Yes, she definitely stopped. Sharpay calmly sat down. Troy cautiously approached her.

"Well, out with it!" She barked.

Troy sat down beside her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just going to ignore them, because you make me really happy." Her face softened slightly. "And I don't care what they say or do because," He paused. "I think I might love you."

Sharpay smiled obviously pleased.

"Well good. Come on now. You still need to pick up your truck." She said briskly and tossed her keys at him.

"Uh, okay." Troy was confused, but if she wasn't running off or yelling at him, he was pretty happy.

The entire ride home was…comfy. They exchanged simple small talk, avoiding anything school related of course.

When Troy pulled her car into the parking lot, only seven or eight cars remained besides his truck.

"Oh, wow." Sharpay mumbled. His truck was absolutely covered in fliers. Troy silently parked next to the truck.

"I'll help you clean some of these off."

Sharpay and Troy stepped out the pink Mustang and shared a quick kiss.

"D'you think their lips will get frozen together?" Somebody called from behind another car. Laughter exploded from around them. Sharpay grabbed his hand protectively and cleared some "Ice King" fliers from his windshield.

Chad stepped out from behind a blue Taurus.

"Well, well, well, the Ice King has returned." He smirked and the rest of the basketball teamed stepped out too. At that moment, Taylor and Gabriella walked out of the school's front door. They were probably the last members of the Scholastic Decathlon team to leave.

"What do you want, Chad?!" Troy yelled. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Please, Troy, we've always been best buds, but for as long as I can remember, it's been Troy Bolton , the superstar and Chad Danforth, his sidekick guy. Always. There's a new girl, and you get her. I get pushed into a relationship with her best friend." Taylor almost burst into tears from the front stairs. "I'm not going to take it anymore. No more side kicking for me. I'm the new Air Jordans, and you're Converse. That's what you did to me, fag." Kelsi and Ryan came out of the building from Drama Club practice.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Ryan yelled. He only caught the last word.

"NO!" Chad and Troy screamed in unison before leaping at each other with record breaking speed. They struggled to make each other crumble, but neither folded. Troy's fingers clawed at Chad's enormous hair while Chad repeatedly threw his fists at whatever part of Troy they could reach.

Sharpay tried to run to them, but Ryan was there in an instant to restrain her.

"You'll only get hurt. You'll only get hurt." he said softly and tried to comfort her.

As the fight escalated, the crowd formed a circle around the two. The circle got smaller and smaller. Chad threw what seemed like a final blow to Troy's skull, but Troy didn't hesitate. He leapt at Chad, and they fell to the ground. It broke a whole in the circle. In that instant, the fight was over. A single body laid on the ground. A small trickle of blood pouring from it's skull.

**How about that?? I struggled for days to figure out something terrible enough for them to do to Troy. I hope it met all your expectations. Poor Taylor. Well, tell me what you think!**


	13. The Innocent Ones

**Duhdadada!! Here it is! The final chapter of Bittersweet. Thanks everybody who's reading. I consider my first fan fiction a success, and I hope you all stay tuned for Romeo and Juliet. Now, enjoy.**

The Innocent Ones

WeeeeeWoooooWeeeeeeeWoooooWeeeeeWooooooo!!

A white ambulance sped down the streets. Inside, the frail body of Kelsi Neilsen rested. Her breathing was coarse, and a distraught Ryan Evans silently sobbed into his own hands. Sharpay Evan's pink convertible followed the ambulance. Beside her sat Gabriella Montez. Both girls faces were painted black with mascara.

**Troy POV (A/N I was hoping the Weewoo would break the tension a little bit.)**

I sat in the school parking lot, unable to comprehend my actions. So stupid, so stupid. I let my anger get the best me. In the small car next to me, I knew similar thoughts were running through Chad's head. We had been best friends for so long. But our emotions (and hormones) had gotten the best of us. Now, Kelsi was hurt. What if she died? I felt the lump in throat grow. I couldn't think like that. I just couldn't. Chad's car cranked. Glancing over at him, I saw that he was crying. Really crying. This was bad.

**No POV**

A doctor's voice cut through a sickening silence.

"We'll have to run some tests, but I think she'll pull though just fine."

"You think?" Ryan shouted incredulously. Sharpay put her hand on his arm. A signal for him to calm down.

"I do." The doctor replied sternly and walked out the door.

Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella, Zeke, and Jason all sat in the icy waiting room. Chad burst through the door, followed by Troy.

"Is she okay? Is she okay" Chad yelled. He looked a mess. His hair lacked it's usual bounce and luster, and every ounce of twinkle was gone from his eyes.

"Chad, shut up!" Ryan yelled. His voice was bitter and cold.

"Yeah, I don't think Kelsi would want you two here right now." Zeke backed him up.

Troy looked desperately for comfort. Sharpay gave him a 'I don't know what's going to happen but I'm sorry' look, and he replied with a pained one. All the while, Chad was exchanging similar ones with Gabriella.

Zeke and Jason pushed them out and practically dared them to enter again. Sharpay glanced nervously at Gabriella. She cautiously moved into the seat next to Gabriella.

"I-I'm sorry that I sort of--stole your, ahem, boyfriend." Sharpay didn't look up. Her tears wouldn't let her.

"It's okay." Gabriella voice was comforting and maternal. "We were going downhill. I knew it but was in denial. I guess I tried too hard to make it work."

"But still, I took, well, glee in your, well, you know."

"Sharpay, this feuding it only leads to, well, this." Gabriella gestured around the room.

"I- I just want Kelsi to be okay." Sharpay broke down. She sobbed uncontrollably into Gabriella shoulder, and silent steady tears slid down Gabriella's face. A bittersweet affirmation of friendship.

Troy and Chad sat on the curb outside Albuquerque General Hospital. **(Lame name! Is there really one named that?)**

Each boy refused to meet the other's eyes.

"We're jerks." Troy spat out. Chad looked over at him.

"Do you think Kelsi will be okay?" Troy didn't reply. He just sighed.

"I didn't know, man." Troy hesitated, and Chad searched his face desperately. "I didn't know I was keeping you in my shadow. I just didn't know."

"Troy, what have we done? I- I overreacted. I want to be your friend, I do, but it's just hard to see you get whatever you want all the time. All that aside. Now we've gone and hurt an innocent girl."

"And Taylor. Don't forget Taylor." Troy reminded him.

"I didn't even think about her. Taylor's such a great person, and that wasn't even true, what I said. I really did like her."

"Well, she'd love to hear us out here, sharing our feelings and crap." Troy chuckled. The two shared a bittersweet laugh.

BZZZZZZZZZZ. A cell phone buzzed.

**Sharpay: Troy, I love you.**

**Troy: I love you, too.**

Beep…..Beep……Beep……..Beep. A steady beat followed Kelsi's heart.

"Look! She's opening her eyes!"

_The Innocent Ones_

_Thoughtless actions_

_Tempers flare_

_Fights break out_

_But there are others there_

_They see and watch_

_But are innocent too_

_Did you ever think of them_

_Of the damage you could do?_

_So many others_

_Get enveloped in your feud_

_The simple bystanders _

_You inadvertently include_

_They're the ones that really suffer_

_You've never even noticed_

_There was always a chance they'd get hurt_

_Even if it was the remotest_

_Now look what you've done_

_And feel remorse_

_She's hurt _

_And you are the source_


End file.
